


I'm Fergalicious

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pure Crack, Sam shows Castiel 90's/00's pop, bad 90's songs, fergalicious, movie date, sam and castiel brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is depressed after the fall, Dean has to leave for a couple of days and leaves Cas with Sam. While Dean's away the 90's pop music and 00's hits are played in the bunker thanks to Sam. One song in particular sticks with Cas and Dean may have to kill Sammy because of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fergalicious

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick so to make myself feel better I thought of this. It's pure crack and has no plot.

Two days.  
48 hours.  
2,880 minutes.

That’s how long Dean left Castiel alone with Sam while he went on a false Vampire alarm that turned out just some nutty Twilight fans, both of them decided leaving Cas home was for the best but he couldn't be on his own after the fall.

When Dean left the once angel was in a ball of blankets on the floor in the hallway, refusing to move from that spot unless it was to go to the bathroom, letting out drawn out sighs and tear every now and then. He’d been that way for a week straight, moving from his original spot on the bathroom floor after Dean mistook his nest of blankets as dirty clothes and took a shower only to step out to welling up blue eyes looking up at him and the statement “You sound very pretty when you sing, Dean.”

Dean left the sad man with the confused moose, Sam was completely unsure of how to comfort someone who had just fallen from Grace, and went to kill a vamp or two.

That was not what he came back to.

In the 172,800 seconds he had been gone Sam took advantage of the (basically) empty bunker and played all the bad pop from the 90’s and early 2000’s he wanted. He had sung as loud as he wanted to to Shaggy’s “Boombastic” danced in the kitchen to Kelis's “Milkshakes” made him and Cas pancakes to Ricky Martin’s “Livin’ La Vida Loca” looked up some ways to cheer up the sad while singing Fall Out Boy’s “Sugar, We’re Goin’ Down” and (this one he had to do before Dean got home or else he’d never hear the end of it) stood on the coffee and sung Black Eye Pea’s “My Humps.”

“Sam, why is this woman singing about having humps? Is she camel?” Castiel’s voice scared the shit out of Sam, making him scream and jump off the table before he catches what had came from Cas’s mouth, “Did you just ask if she’s a camel?” the man was still donning a blue blanket with puffy white clouds over his head and wrapped around his body but looked at Sam like he was the crazy one, “Yes, why else would she be singing about have humps and lumps? Does the woman have tumors?” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, “No, Cas, No. She’s....... She’s talking about her breast and butt.”

Cas turned his head to the side, “Why is she calling them humps then?”

“I don’t know, Cas.”

\-------------

When the Impala’s engine stopped outside both Sam and Castiel ran from their spots on opposite sides of the bunker to where Sam’s Ipod was hooked up on its dock to stop the sound of Tom Delonge’s voice before Dean could come inside and complain about it.  
In the 1440 minutes since Castiel got out of the nest he’s showered, put on new clothes, and eaten an apple. Dean opened the door and called out, “HONEY, I’M HOOOOOME” he went into the kitchen and smiled the sight of Castiel out of his cocoon of blankets. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and kissed the back of his neck, earning a look from that could only be ‘oh-god-please-don’t-have-sex-in-the-kitchen’ with a dash of ‘I-feel-like-I’m-watching-my-grandparents-makeout-please-stop’ from Sam, “I missed you” Dean said into the short hair, “and I missed you being not in a burrito of blankets” Castiel smiled, covered Dean’s hands with his own, and moved his head to the side so Dean could put his head on the graceless angel's shoulder.

\-------------

“I’m going to kill you, Sammy!” Dean cornered Tallington his bedroom while Cas was in the shower.  
“Um....... Why?”  
“You broke my boyfriend!”  
“I didn't do anything to Cas.”  
“Sam, the man’s singing about ‘Lovely Lady Lumps’ I know you did something”  
Sam chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “Okay, I may have something to do with that.”

\-------------

It was cute at first, Cas would hum it under his breath and sway his hips to it, but Dean would like to brush his teeth without hearing “I be up in the gym just working on my fitness, he’s my witness” come from the shower. 

The breaking point was when they were getting ready to watch Captain America, Dean was sitting on the bed waiting for Cas with the bowl of popcorn. He came in with a green bowl brimming with popcorn in the grey shirt of Dean’s he’s claimed as his and black sweat pants, “My humps, my humps, my humps, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps, check them out”  
“Dammit Cas, for the last frickin’ time,” Dean flung his arms up very cartoon like and eyes wide, “You have no frickin’ boobs!” Cas put the bowl down and turn his head to the side, “I don’t understand what my lacking of breast have to with me singing the song, Dean,” He groaned and threw his head back in frustration, “YOU DO NOT HAVE LOVELY LADY LUMPS AND YOU ARE NOT FERGALICIOUS” the other man looked like a kicked puppy,dropped his head and goes silent. Dean sighed, crawls over to the edge of the bed and takes the upset mans hand, “Baby, I’m sorry, I didn't mean it.”

“Dean Winchester, would you say I’m........ Fergalicious?”  
“Don’t push it.”


End file.
